


You're My Fucking Fantasy

by smittenbritain



Series: NSFW Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Two trans men actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: Sometimes, Jeremy looked so adorably shocked when they were intimate, almost like he was blown away all over again.Well, that wasn’t far from the truth, Ryan thought, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a laugh. Jeremy was certainly about to be blown.





	You're My Fucking Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



> Prompt provided by anonymous, and redvsvblue helped inspire a good chunk of this!

Ryan had been aching for Jeremy all day, worked up by his boyfriend’s teasing texts and the looks he’d shot across the room every few minutes. It didn’t help that Jeremy looked entirely too tempting today, or that he’d pulled away from some lazy morning kissing that could have become more if they’d lingered long enough; arousal had been buzzing through his veins for hours now, kept at a low simmer by all the little things Jeremy kept hinting at throughout the day. 

And, well, Ryan was a weak man, and he knew what they both liked.

The moment their front door was shut firmly behind them, Ryan eased Jeremy up against the wall and dipped in to kiss him in the same smooth movement. Jeremy’s warm laugh was muffled, though Ryan could still feel the curve of his smile as Jeremy clutched at his hips, keeping them pressed together from head to toe as one kiss became two, three,  _ more. _

Ryan wasn’t a drinker, but  _ fuck, _ Jeremy was intoxicating in all the same ways, only  _ better. _

Admittedly, Ryan wasn’t sure when he’d exactly dropped to his knees, but the kissing became heavy enough that Jeremy ended up murmuring pleas against his lips - and  _ that, _ coupled with the day’s events, was enough teasing as far as Ryan was concerned. With his eyes closed, Ryan pressed his cheek against Jeremy’s thigh through his jeans, humming and nosing at the sensitive skin hidden underneath his clothing. He pried his eyes open again when he heard a rough whimper from above, and heat immediately pooled in his stomach when he caught sight of Jeremy’s flushed cheeks and intense, almost surprised stare. Sometimes, Jeremy looked so adorably  _ shocked _ when they were intimate, almost like he was blown away all over again.

Well, that wasn’t far from the truth, Ryan thought, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a laugh. Jeremy was certainly about to be blown.

He pressed his hands to Jeremy’s thighs, sliding them higher to pause at his belt. “Is this okay?” 

Jeremy shuddered; there was a quiet  _ thump _ as he let his shoulders drop back against the wall, relying on it to support him.  _ “Fuck. _ Yeah, Ry.”

With permission granted, Ryan unbuckled and unzipped, and Jeremy’s jeans dropped to pool around his ankles. The familiar clinking and rustling dripped a lazy trickle of desire down Ryan’s spine, trailing a hot path along his nerves as he eased Jeremy’s underwear down to his knees; he was too impatient to get them off all the way, and instead turned to press his lips against Jeremy’s inner thigh, delighting in the quiet catch of breath he heard from above.

He trailed higher in a meandering path, drawing his lips and his stubble against Jeremy’s skin in equal measure. The soft scraping noise of it was as much of a tease as the damp press of his mouth was; it was hard not to smirk when he picked up on the telltale signs of Jeremy’s silent frustration: the way his palms pressed flat against the wall, the steady weight of his gaze, his quicker breaths. There was no doubt in his mind that Jeremy would take his turn and ruin him just as thoroughly once they were done here, but for now, Ryan was going to take his damn time.

One of his hands settled on Jeremy’s hip, holding him steady with a firm but gentle grip. The other slipped higher, pressing against his abdomen and curving so he could carefully brush the pad of his thumb over Jeremy’s dick in a light, teasing brush. 

Jeremy whimpered and his hips jerked. Ryan bit the inside of his cheek as he gently pinned him in place again, though all the while he circled Jeremy’s dick with just enough pressure to draw more wonderful noises out of his boyfriend. The pad of his thumb quickly became damp from the state Jeremy was already in; a quick, brief flick further down let him know just how soaked Jeremy was, and Ryan felt his mouth flood with spit as pure  _ want _ rushed through him at the whine that slipped out of Jeremy from the fleeting touch.

“Ryan,” he gasped, fingers curling against the wall behind him. “Ryan, c’mon,  _ please. _ Stop fuckin’ teasing.”

“You know that’s just gonna make me take even longer,” Ryan murmured back, glancing up at him through his eyelashes and smirking. His breath stuttered in his throat as he locked eyes with Jeremy again, though, and he sat back on his heels as the intensity on Jeremy’s face. Admittedly, his teasing train of thought was completely swept away as the urge to simply make Jeremy come as soon as possible replaced it.

_ “Please,” _ Jeremy repeated, and that was enough to make Ryan’s mind up.

Gently spreading Jeremy with both thumbs now, Ryan leaned in to swipe his tongue across his dick in a slow, thorough lap. The way Jeremy moaned aloud, relieved and worked up all rolled into one, made Ryan shudder and muffle his own groan against him. The feedback loop they ended up in still surprised him every time with how much of a heady experience it was; Ryan ached to drop a hand and touch himself too as he sealed his lips around Jeremy’s dick, but he held back with a twitch of his fingers against Jeremy’s skin. As tempting as it was and as much as he desperately wanted some form of touch, he was happy right where he was, even though he was sure he was soaking through his briefs. He could be patient. He  _ would _ be patient.

One of Jeremy’s hands flew to his hair at a particularly hard suck, tangling into it to simply  _ hold _ \- Jeremy wasn’t one to pull without asking first - and more sticky heat rolled across Ryan’s skin in a wave at the gentle tug to his scalp. It was a pleasant sensation, one that conveyed how fidgety and  _ wanting _ Jeremy was; Ryan treasured that the signs of his arousal had become so familiar.

Each little reaction, every hitched breath and twitch,  _ every single one _ of Jeremy’s responses were hotter than the last. Ryan barely silenced his own whimper when Jeremy’s hips jerked to grind his dick against his tongue desperately.

“Ryan,” Jeremy hissed, bowing his head and closing his eyes tight. “Fuck, you look good down there. Jesus.” The compliment drew an answering hum out of Ryan, one he deliberately made louder so Jeremy could  _ feel _ it as much as he could hear it. Jeremy shivered and his fingers clenched tight in his hair as he leaked against Ryan’s chin, a shocked whine rolling out of his parted lips. While the angle wasn’t ideal for seeing him clearly, what Ryan did see of his expression only made him work harder, swirling his tongue and playfully flicking it over the head of Jeremy’s dick to make his thighs twitch either side of him. 

“Fuckin’ close, Ryan,” Jeremy admitted, forcing the words out between breathier sounds. “Shit.  _ Shit.” _

Ryan pulled off of him with a quiet but purposeful  _ pop, _ sliding his thumb over to replace his tongue. He didn’t need Jeremy to tell him to know that he was on the brink; he could see it in the familiar shifting of his hips and the pattern of his breathing. 

“Yeah?” he prompted, a little smirk on his lips. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy huffed. His teeth had left an indent on his lower lip where he’d been biting at it. Ryan ached to surge up and kiss it, but he stayed where he was. He had a very specific plan in mind, and that meant getting Jeremy off while he was still on his knees.

It didn’t mean he was going to let him come right away, though.

His thumb circled, slow but firm in a way that he knew Jeremy liked. His boyfriend’s knees trembled a little at the corners of his vision, locking in an effort to keep him standing when they wanted to buckle instead. The gentle pressure was perfect for keeping Jeremy  _ just _ there - good enough that he was right on the edge, but not quite enough to topple over it. 

Judging by the look Jeremy shot him, he knew what Ryan was up to. His brows had drawn together as he hung there, so close yet so far. “Please,” he breathed again, fingers curling tighter in Ryan’s hair, “please,  _ c’mon, _ I’m-”

Jeremy cut himself off with a cry as Ryan ducked in again, tucking his nose in below his thumb to drag his tongue over the wet mess between Jeremy’s thighs. He would’ve chuckled at the way Jeremy’s free palm slapped against the wall if Ryan hadn’t been so worked up himself by now; he was close enough that, when he heard the familiar whimper that meant that Jeremy was about to come, Ryan shoved his free hand into his jeans, rubbing furiously at himself through his underwear. As Jeremy jerked against his tongue and tugged just a little at his hair, whining his name through his parted lips, Ryan clamped his thighs around his own hand as he came hard, turning the damp spot on the front of his underwear even darker.

He stayed there as they both came down from their highs, idly touching himself to tease out the last shivery bits of pleasure. His touch on Jeremy slowed too, turning gentle as he carefully swept away the beads of his come with his tongue. The thumb that had been focused on Jeremy’s dick was still wet with it.

He rose up on his own shaking legs a few moments later, propping himself up with a forearm on the wall to Jeremy’s left. Jeremy let his head thump back against the wall as he looked up at Ryan, his cheeks adorably flushed and his eyes a little glassy as he refocused on him again. Wordlessly, Ryan dipped in for a slow, indulgent kiss, one that Jeremy eagerly returned; the fingers that had previously been tangled in Ryan’s hair ended up in his shirt now, pulling it tight against his back as he hauled Ryan closer, eager to press as much of their bodies together as he could in the aftermath. It was easy to melt against Jeremy and trade kisses back and forth as the low thrum of arousal mellowed out to a simmer for now.

Ryan wasn’t done yet, though. 

He reluctantly broke away from Jeremy, turning his head to kiss his jaw instead when Jeremy tried to chase his lips. With that, he straightened up again, putting enough space between them to lift his hand and gently press his still damp thumb against Jeremy’s lips.

“Open your mouth for me, love,” he murmured.

Jeremy’s pupils dilated with renewed desire, and a moment later he parted his lips enough to drag his tongue against the pad of Ryan’s thumb. Ryan’s breath shuddered in his chest as Jeremy tugged him closer, eagerly lapping at the leftover slick until Ryan realised that they really  _ weren’t _ done now, they weren’t even close to being done - knowing how quickly things escalated between the two of them, he realised he should have known better than to think just one round would be enough.

When Jeremy pulled off of his thumb, he was grinning. The sight of his smirk made Ryan’s stomach twist up into excited knots.

Jeremy gave him one more, fleeting kiss and a gentle nudge towards the bed. “Go get comfortable. It’s my turn.” 


End file.
